Especial navideño
by Darkkness666
Summary: One-Shot


Semana navideña, solo puede significar una cosa, diversión y más diversión, la cual solo puede aumentar si tienes a una maravillosa familia. Tal es el caso de Bolt quien ahora disfrutara de estas fiestas en compañía de su propia familia, si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado nunca se imaginaria este resultado. No solo tiene a los mejores amigos que pudiera desear sino al par de gatas más hermosas de todo el mundo como sus parejas y a los cachorros más híper-activos de todo el vecindario. Su vida no podría estar más completa. Bueno tal vez más cachorros, pero eso se arreglara en la siguiente primavera.

En fin para el pastor suizo la vida ahora no podría ser mejor, y eso mismo pensaba mientras estaba recostado frente a la chimenea con los ojos cerrados. Hasta que un grito lo despertó…

— ¡¿Dónde están?! —el grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte que logro sacarlo de su pequeña siesta-.

— ¿Qué? —es lo primero que dice por semejante manera de despertarlo-.

—Bolt…Gracias a… ¿Los has visto? —era Mittens la que estaba ahora a su lado mientras respiraba de manera agitada-.

—Ahhh ¿Quién? —Le pregunta confundido a su gata

Estaba a punto de responder cuando una gata de pelaje atigrado entro corriendo por la cocina—Mittens… ¿Los encontraste?

—No

—Chicas…—Intenta llamar su atención más ellas no lo escuchan— ¡Chicas! —Al fin logra captar su atención y miradas— ¿Qué pasa?

La que contesta primero es Wendy—Hay perdón es Mely…

— ¿Mely? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Se supone que iba a jugar pero no está—le dice ansiosa-.

—Cálmate debe de estar por ahí y está bien.

—Bolt no es de que este bien—esta vez fue Mittens la que contesto—El punto es que Geezer también no está— ve como el can iba a contestar—Junto con Rhino.

En ese punto las orejas del can cayeron hacia su cráneo, si sus cachorros eran muy buenos, pero cuando se juntaban con su tío favorito…pues los resultados hacían que su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho, no era tan malo cuando él estaba con ellos, pero cuando eran solo esos tres…

—Calma… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría…?—Más sin embargo nunca pudo terminar de preguntar pues un trio de gritos eufóricos se hizo presente en el aire al tiempo que salía el par de cachorros con sus correas a modo de riendas tirando la tapa de una olla cual trineo donde un hámster se sujetaba mientras reía.

El curioso trio salió iba a gran velocidad provocando que los animales mayores se quitaran para evitar ser arrollados por el intento de trineo y los vieron desaparecer por la cocina.

—Creo que ya los encontraron—soltó el can mientras observaba la dirección por donde desaparecieron-.

— ¡Niños! —los llamo Wendy pero Mittens la detuvo-.

—Déjalos, lo que sea que hicieron ya está hecho—dijo resignada-.

—Preciosas deben relajarse un poco—les dice Bolt mientras se acerca a ellas y las acaricia un poco—Dejen que se diviertan un poco—les dice mientras le da un beso a cada una-.

Mittens al separase del beso que le dio su amado—Gracias cariño—le dice mientras se frita un poco en su pecho mientras Wendy se frota en su mejilla—Pero es que no logro entenderlo…—le dice la gata color negro ante de que su compañera hable-.

—Solo los perdimos de vista unos instantes y mira lo que pasa—le dice Wendy al momento de calmarse-.

—Tranquilas son pequeños aun, merecen divertirse-.

Ambas felinas solo se voltean a ver antes de sonreír y embestir suavemente al can para que este quede sobre su lomo y ellas encima de él. Sin importar la vida familiar y los pequeños cambios los arrumacos entre ellos no han cambiado. Pero no se pudieron dar más que un par de besos cuando…

— ¡El Árbol! —Esa claramente era la voz de Rhino seguido del eco de un golpe-.

Este sonido no hace más que provocar que el trio se detenga en seco y se levanten lo más rápido que puedan antes de salir a toda prisa, en cuanto salen de la casa una gran pantalla blanca los recibe, aunque esto carece de interés para los preocupados padres quienes solo buscan a sus pequeños con la mirada, pero en su lugar solo ven a un pequeño roedor color café caminar algo desorientado.

—Rhino, amigo, ¿Están bien?

—El árbol se puso en el camino—dijo confundido con una sonrisa— ¡Súper! —Exclamo antes de caer cara al piso-.

Mientras las madres preocupadas fueron directo al enorme montón de nieve que cayó de la copa del árbol donde estaban seguras que sus pequeños estaban.

— ¡Mely! Linda responde

—Geezer…

Del montículo de nieve emergió primero la cabeza de la pequeña hibrida

—Uhh, estuvo divertido

—Otra vez—sale el último cachorro mientras se sacude.

—Oh claro que no—fue Mittens a que hablo mientras se acercaba a su hijo y lo tomaba de la oreja con la boca—a la casa los dos—Dice con suficiente volumen para que Wendy la escuche-.

—Pero mami—el pequeño trata de protestar mientras se resiste un poco-.

—No, Mittens tiene razón—dice la gata de pelaje atigrado mientras ve a su hija ir con ella con las orejas caídas y pasó lento-.

Hasta que una tercera voz se unió a la de las felinas—Hijos—Su padre llamo la atención de los cachorros quienes lo vieron con ciertos temor-.

Bolt era un gran padre, era cariñoso, consentidor, pero igualmente justo y estricto cuando era necesario. Sus hijos habían aprendido que su progenitor era alguien con carácter y nunca cuestionaban sus decisiones o castigos.

—Está bien, aremos esto, los dos se van a la habitación de Penny y se quedaran ahí hasta nuevo aviso—les dice seriamente—No pueden escaparse de sus madres y hacer estas cosas, ahora a la casa.

Los pequeños no hacen nada más que asentir mientras comienzan su camino de vuelta a la casa.

—Antes de que se me olvide Geezer, lleva a tu tío Rhino a dentro.

Este asiente mientras se dirige al hámster en la nieve y tomarlo en su boca mientras los hermanos se van a la casa.

Una vez que vieron que entraron a la casa.

— ¿De dónde sacaran las ideas? —pregunto al aire mientras veía el montículo donde sus hijos estaban sepultados-.

—De Geezer, pregúntale a Rhino y a sus tontos especiales navideños de TV de Mely no estoy muy segura—Observo con una ceja alzada a la otra gata-.

—A Dany también le gustan esas cosas y siempre las ve con Mely—Explico rápidamente-.

—Vamos no pueden decir que no son curiosos, además eso es parte de su naturaleza gatuna ¿no?

—La curiosidad si no esa rebosante energía y facilidad de hacer cosas locas—le dice Mittens con una sonrisa-.

—Eso lo sacaron de cierto perrito blanco—le dice al tiempo que se sube a su lomo y lo abraza para comenzar a acariciarlo-.

—De uno muy lindo—le dice la gata color negro-.

—C-C-Chicas—dice algo nervioso— ¿Qué tienen?

—Nada—le dice Wendy sin detenerse-.

—Solo recuerda que mañana es navidad y nos gustaría un reglo muy especial—comenta seductoramente Mittens mientras sus ojos se afilan.

Bolt no sabía ni que responder hasta que alguien aclarándose la garganta llamo la atención de los tres.

—Ahm… ¿Interrumpo algo?

— ¡Sharon! —Wendy se escandalizo y se bajó rápido de Bolt—No que va.

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunta Mittens para sacar conversación-.

—Bueno, estaba en casa y luego escucho los gritos de mis sobrinos y eme aquí—explica rápidamente mientras la ve-.

—Sí, ya sabes su gran imaginación y su energía—le comenta Bolt hasta que nota un detalle extra en su hermana—Lindo collar, te queda muy bien-.

—Muy lindo de hecho—lo acompaña Mittens-.

Esto lo dice ya que la hembra trae puesto un collar con motivos navideños, los cuales son unos bastones de caramelo, aparte dado el color del pelaje de Sharon estos resaltaban.

—Ah, gracias…creo—dijo algo incomoda, reacción que notaron-.

—Hay perdón Sharon yo…—Bolt se dio cuenta que metió la pata hasta el fondo-.

—No era nuestra intención

—No, no se preocupen yo…si, estas fechas no me traen recuerdos muy gratos, eso lo admito, pero…es hora de dejar el pasado atrás.

— ¿Estas segura? —Bolt aun sonaba preocupado-.

—Admito que ver a mis personas colocar ese árbol fue…algo amargo y muy doloroso, pero todo pasa por una razón—trato de enfocarse—Mi vida no sería lo que ahora sino me hubiese pasado eso.

—No sabes cómo me alegre escucharte así hermana—le dice Wendy mientras va con ella y la abraza-.

—A mí también, tal vez no sepamos por qué la celebran pero si vemos lo que realmente significa…Estar con nuestros seres queridos y dar gracias de poder estar con ellos—le dice Bolt-.

—Sin duda Hermano, en fin, mejor regreso a casa—avisa mientras se da media vuelta—Wendy tú y Mely también deben ir en un rato, hay collares para ustedes.

Una vez que Sharon se retira Wendy lo piensa.

—Creo que lo mejor será ir, Bolt ¿Puedo llevar a Mely de una vez?

—No hay problema, en fin creo que Penny puede hacer lo mismo.

—Perfecto, voy por ella, nos vemos más tarde—antes de irse le da un beso en los labios a su pareja y va-.

—Ojala te equivoques—le dice Mittens mientras su fruncía el ceño-.

— ¿Qué?

—Que ojala te equivoques, digo no es nada pero…ni muerta me ponen esa cosa de nuevo—dijo recordando el año pasado-.

Bolt trato de aguantar la risa cosa que no pudo hacer muy bien lo que provoco una mirada molesta de Mittens y un tenue sonrojo—Lo lamento…enserio…—al fin logro calmarse un poco más—Vamos te veías linda con tu traje de…-.

—De duende navideño—le dice molesta aun sin verlo-.

—Y yo estaba disfrazado de reno y no me quejo, enserio te veías muy hermosa—trata de calmarla— Que tal esto, si Penny te pone eso yo…

—Tú que—le dice un poco interesada-.

—Me comprometo a quitártelo de forma especial esta noche ¿Qué dices? —Le insinúa con una mirada coqueta-.

Sonriendo mientras se acerca él—Ojala no te retractes-.

—Jamás…pero debemos averiguar si será necesario, vamos a casa.

Ambos animales se dirigen a la casa para ver lo que les depara esa cena de noche buena. Cuando entran y se dirigen a la sala ven a su persona quien sostenía a su primer hijo mientras lo acariciaba.

Penny amaba a los cachorros que su perro había tenido con su gata y la gata de Miranda. Los curiosos cachorros eran muy parecidos a sus padres, tenían la curiosidad y la lindura de los gatos, mientras tenían el carácter y energía de los perros, en síntesis eran de las mejores mascotas.

—Chicos que bien que ya están aquí, les tengo una sorpresa—dice su dueña en cuanto los ve, enseguida baja al cachorro y se dirige a una mesa donde hay una pequeña caja, Mittens en cuanto la ve tuvo el deseo de salir de ahí, pero lo resistiría por Bolt y sus personas—Miranda me dio una idea—dice mientras para suerte de ellos saca unos collares—Ven Mittens—llama a la gata quien va casi de inmediato pues por lo menos no era algo ridículo y ciertamente lindo—Esos es quieta—le dice mientras le quita su collar color azul y le coloca una con detalles de flores de noche buenas muy lindas—Bien lista, ahora tu Bolt—el pastor suizo como siempre obedece a su dueña y sube al sofá para que le pongan su collar, este era con detalles de muérdago y piñas de pino— Y por último tu Geez ven—llama al cachorro que se acerca a ella curioso, su dueña le coloca un collar con detalles de pequeñas velas—Listo amigos.

Una vez que Penny termina de arreglarlos para esa noche, el resto del día lo usan para descansar, y en el caso de los cachorros, lo aprovecharon para dormir y lograr soportar el desvelo que sus padres les dijeron que pasaría, pera los dos hijos de Bolt esta sería su primera navidad.

(Escuchar la canción Winter Song—Halford)

Ya esa noche todos estaban listos, Bolt, Mittens y su pequeño hijo, disfrutaban del calor en familia, a la gata si bien esa escena mucho tiempo le trajo amargura o tristeza. Por fin le traían ese calor, esa alegría inconmensurable, en compañía de quien tiene su corazón y del fruto de ese amor. Pero ahora frente a esa chimenea, recostada con su gran amor y su manojo de alegría a un lado, las cálidas llamas les brindaban su calor mientras escuchaban un animado ambiente sus personas disfrutaban de una celebración, sus amigos animales disfrutaban de una cena especial también, a Bolt le dieron un gran filete de carne, a Mittens le dieron un salmón entero, mientras a Geezer le dieron un gran tazón de leche junto con una combinación de ambos.

—Hay, yo pensaba que antes que esto era el paraíso…—dice mientras se hunde más en el pelaje de Bolt—Estaba equivocada estar contigo así, si lo es.

—Gracias cariño.

—Hay, pueden dejar de ser tan melosos—dice el pequeño con cierto asco-.

—Si quieres que te siga enseñando como escalar arboles dejaras de hacer eso—advierte su madre-.

—No, ya, ya me callo, me callo—suplica-.

—Vamos, Geez, no tiene nada de malo lo que tu mama y yo hacemos-.

—Y con mama Wendy tampoco ¿verdad?

—Sí, no tiene nada de malo…pero no hablemos ahora, si quieres crecer tan grande como tu padre tienes que comer—le dice Mittens—además esto esta delicioso—y con esto el pequeño vuelve a comer y concentrarse en su plato-.

—Sabes amor, yo mucho tiempo estuve sin saber nada de esto, pero estar aquí contigo, con nuestro hijo…me llena de tanta felicidad. Sintiendo esto es como me doy cuenta que tome la decisión correcta y que vale la pena luchar para seguir adelante, para tenerlos a ustedes, si me dijeran que me concederían cualquier regalo, yo ya lo tengo. Mi familia. Tú, Wendy, Geezer y Mely, son lo mejor que me allá pasado, tal vez lo único que pediría sería estar con ustedes para siempre…

—Oh, Bolty…—en ese momento suena el reloj marcando la media noche-.

Bolt se levanta, pero enseguida siente como un par de pequeños cuerpos lo taclean.

— ¡Feliz Navidad Papi! —Su par de cachorros solo habían esperado para lanzarse a él, a pesar de que Mely había pasado la noche con su madre y su tía.

— ¿Mely? —Pregunta mientras se ríe ante tal muestra de cariño tan arrolladora—Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mami me trajo—le dice feliz mientras ronronea y mueve rápidamente -.

Bolt se dedica de abrazar a sus hijos con inmensa alegría. Mientras sus parejas no pueden evitar ver la escena enternecidas y con una sonrisa lagrimosa.

— ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dijo verdad?

—Nunca he conocido a alguien con tanto corazón

Cuando Bolt y sus hijos se levantaron, este se dirigió con ellas una sonrisa llena de cariño y amor.

—Mis amores, Hermosas—les dice mientras a cada una le acaricia una mejilla con una delicadeza casi irreal para ellas—Les juro que no sé qué hice para ser digno de ustedes, pero sí sé que con ustedes a mi lado estoy completo y feliz, espero estar con ustedes todo lo que me quede de vida, aun si solo es hoy y mañana no despierto no me quejare pues con ustedes viví y viviré lo mejor.

—Bolt, tú a nosotras también nos diste lo mejor de este mundo…

—Y como único regalo o petición solo te pedimos que nos sigas amando…

Con esas palabras los amantes se acercan por el beso de la esperanza y la celebración de su primera navidad en familia….


End file.
